


And Put Your Worries Aside

by katayla



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: hs_bingo, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Vicki and Jeremy get started? Mentions of drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Put Your Worries Aside

Vicki loved summer vacation. During the school year, she always felt guilty for not trying to be better, to go to her classes, to be like Matt. Or, if she didn't feel guilty, she felt guilty for _not_ feeling guilty.

But the summer was _hers_. No worries about someone yelling at her for not showing up at school (not that anyone but Matt had noticed that in a very long time). Just endless days where no one expected anything much of her. She even started showing up on time for her shifts at the Grille.

And even the Grille was better. Nobody ragged her much, gave her looks that she just _knew_ meant, "Did you hear what Vicki Donovan did _now_?" Everyone was in a good mood.

Well, everyone except for Jeremy Gilbert.

She'd never taken much notice of him before. Wouldn't have even taken much notice of Elena, if it hasn't been for Matt. But then their parents died and _everyone_ started paying attention to them. And Jeremy would come to the Grille and sit in the same booth for hours. Wearing black and doing nothing but drinking soda and staring at nothing.

Vicki started slipping him free drinks. Not every day or anything, but he just looked so _sad_. And it made her wonder sometimes would it would be like if you had parents you could mourn like that. Parents you would miss.

And, one day, Jeremy looked up at her and smiled. Just a little, but it made him look . . . nice. Not like the boys normally smiled at her, not like he wanted anything, just like he wanted to say thank you.

So she started smiling back. She like the idea that maybe even she, maybe even Vicki Donovan from the wrong side of the tracks, could make someone's day a little better. And from there she started telling him "hi" and somehow she found herself with him in his bedroom one day.

"Do you have . . . anything?" Jeremy asked.

And she knew what he was asking and she knew she should say no, shouldn't lead Elena's brother down the path of corruption or whatever, but he still seemed _so sad_ and she knew drugs would make him feel better, if only for a little bit, so she reached into her pocket and it _did_ make things a little better.

After that, they spent a lot of time together. He was so unlike anyone she ever knew. He looked at her with an intensity that both frightened her and kept her coming back. She knew they wouldn't, _couldn't_ last together. He was too young and too _good_ in a way she never would be.

But it was summer vacation and she wouldn't let herself worry about that. Wouldn't let herself worry about anything. Not his feelings, not _her_ feelings, not about how he was the one giving her drugs these days, not the way Elena gave him worried looks all the time.

Nothing meant anything in the summer. She could do and be whatever she wanted without any consequences at all.

She could be happy.


End file.
